Take My Hand, Don't Let Me Fade Away
by TMonster
Summary: Bella is struck on impact of a glance of a small girl's golden eyes. But can she really open up when she already has so much hurt in her life? - Will be rated M for later chapters - Bellice - Warning Violence -
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**An: Hey! This is one of my 1st fanfics, just got back into writing, so sorry if this is short but i'm still thinking of how this story is gonna go. Tell me what you think? and if you have any suggestions, criticisms, or just comments i would to take them into considerations. I hope you enjoy! :) - T **

**~Chapter 1: First Glance~**

**~Bella~**

Bella shifted in her seat awkwardly, having the strange feeling of eyes on the back of her head. She tried to slyly look around but a failed attempt when she met eyes with her admirer. The new girl? Bella wondered still keeping eye contact thinking the small girl would break it first, but to her discomfort, she didn't. Their eyes staying completely connected till the small girl smiled at her. Bella's face instantly warming with a blush, so finally broke the entrancing eye contact, butterfly's invading her stomach.

What was wrong with her? yeah, she liked girls, but never got this bashful around them. Especially for just a smile! Her thought were interrupted by the teacher calling on her, she looked up and, to her horror, realize he was waiting for an answer.

"Eh what?" Bella said wanting to hit herself for sounding so dumb. The teacher signed and scolded her for "daydreaming" during class.

She definitely wasn't day dreaming, it was reality the way her heart jumped at that new girl's smile. She then looked back again and saw that the small girl was drawing, her nose was scrunched up with concentration and Bella couldn't help but notice how adorable she was. Her hair flared out so nicely around her clear smooth cheeks and the way her bottom lip went into just a bit of a pout. By the time she noticed the small girl was no longer drawing and starring back, to her embarrassment it was too late to fake that see was just "stretching". She looked away just in time to hear a small giggle erupt for the petit girl, and to her surprised she was holding back one also. What the hell? The bell rang and Bella got up just in time for some asshole to run into her and make her drop all her stuff.

"Watch where you're going, stupid dyke" the jock looking guy said and rushed passed her.

She signed not even bother to fight back, knowing it'd be useless, and waited for the rest of her row to leave before starting to pick up her stepped on mess of things. Just as she was picking up the last of her things, a notebook, a small hand reached out and picked it up for her. Her eyes met with pretty gold ones and right away she recognized it was the new girl.

"Eh thanks" she mumbled bashfully, wow that's all you could say to the beautiful girl, she scolded herself internally.

"No problem, that guy was a jerk! My name is Alice Cullen by the way" The small girl chirped with the cutest voice Bella has ever heard. Her heart sped up as she tried to rearrange the word in her mind to speak clearly.

"Umm yeah there's a good amount of jerks here, I'm umm, well my name is, umm" Why couldn't she think of her name?! She must look like an fucking idiot by now.

"Oh is it Bella? Bella Swan? I think I heard the teacher say your name when you were, daydreaming " She laughed cutely after.

"Yeah, that's it, and I wasn't day dreaming, I just, well umm, wasn't paying attention"

"Yeah I guess this class isn't the most exciting, well I have to run, see you later? Nice to make your acquaintance Bella" Alice said walking away, Bella's name rolling off her tongue.

"Yeah, see you" Bella said all flustered from the way the small girls voice sounded saying her name, Bella then cleared her head best she could and started walking out to her next class, what was her next class? And how was the new girl messing up her thoughts just by speaking?

Next couple classes went by in blurs as Bella kept thinking about the girl's gold eyes. Now she was daydreaming, but confusion hit her like a bomb when she realized that she only just met the girl during one class and already couldn't get her out of her head. All she knew is she had to talk more to the small girl and the strange feeling of excitement erupted in her just thinking of getting to know even the smallest of details about this new girl, Alice.


	2. Chapter 2: Spark

**~Chapter 2: Home is where your heart is, and this is not home~**

**~Bella~**

For once one little thing distracted her, she finally wasn't stricken with fear all day for what would be waiting for her at home. But now that she hasn't seen the small girl since 1st period, her anxiety has returned. Yeah is was still before lunch but still the day was going too fast for her liking, she was probably the only student that liked being at school she thought. "Then again if they knew what I go through at home" she thought to herself in pure grimace. After her mom just abandoned her with her dad to go off with her new husband, it was then that Bella saw how bad Charlie took the divorce, it changed him. Not for the better either, he was a cop but not a very good one, if you were talking about practice what you preach an all. He just was so angry all the time, so how on earth did the small girl make her forget about the horror that is her life by just being nice to her?

Bella's mind continuously went back and forth from pondering about the small girl and fearing as the clocked hands ticked away her sanity. Too soon did the bell ring for lunch, Bella getting her rampaging thought interrupted went with the crowd of loud students to the cafeteria, no sooner did she put her stuff down, when she connected eyes with golden ones. But these ones weren't as friendly, these ones where followed with blonde curly locks and a glare sitting at a far table, Bella gulped and quickly turned to go to the line for lunch. Is that Alice's sister or something? She thought to herself not paying attention to the ruckus around her. I mean they had the same eyes but looked nothing a like! I mean Alice's eyes were so soft whereas – Her thought were cut off by a boy slamming into her and her tray and knocking so food onto her, her lucky day, it was spaghetti…

"Hey!" Bella yelled with rage, surprising even her. the boy then turned and saw what he did, she knew who this was, it was the boy that hit her in her 2st period class too, which only mad her more upset.

"What did I tell you about watching out, dyke!" The guy yelled in her face, instantly making Bella freeze up like so many times before, images of past events flashed in her head and she instantly fell to the ground in beetle position covering her head and started crying in an agonizing way.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't mean too, sorry, please don't, please, I 'm sorry" She started hyperventilating in panic. The boy instantly backed up not knowing what was happening.

As Bella continued to have a break down she heard a stern but comforting voice telling the boy to get away from her. She thought it was a teacher until she felt to, surprisingly cold arms practically lift her and guiding her out of the café. The notice died down and she knew they were no longer in the café, but Bella's mind was still weary of the flashback that happened, still not noticing who was with her. Only did she realize was when she felt cold arms tighten around her a bit and felt spikey yet soft hair in her neck. She peaked up from her arms and saw Alice was holding her and rocking her back and forth while sitting down by the lockers. Not only did this absolutely surprise her, it comforted her, in the greatest way. Bella tried to compose herself and shake off the memories.

"ah, umm, thank you" She said sniffling sounding like a broken child, well she was, she thought to herself. Alice then looked in to her eyes with pure sympathy, Bella then frowned knowing that that's probably what it was, just pity.

"You startled me, are you alright? Did that jerk hurt you? I was so worried!" Alice started sounded deeply concerned, maybe it wasn't just pity after all, Bella thought hearing how distraut the girl was over her.

"No he didn't hurt me at all, he just umm bumped me then yelled" She said noticing how spaghetti was still all over her shirt.

"Oh it looked like he hurt you? Why were you crying on the ground then?" Alice said still purely concerned, But the question made Bella instantly detached, no way was she sharing what really went through her head, it was too painful. She just looked away from Alice and gave her a half ass answer.

"He just scared me is all, no big deal, I'm fine" She hated pushing the girl away emotionally because the small girl seemed to be the only one that cared.

"Okay well that's good, let's go help you get that stain out" Alice said clearly taking the hinting and standing up, reaching out a hand to Bella. But as Bella reached out and grab the petit hand a jolt went through her entire body and she fell to the ground in a dizzy spell.

"Oh my goodness are you alright" Alice said not touching her but Bella looked and saw the same about of shock on the small girls face, did she feel it too? It seemed a minute of silence went by before it was broken by Alice clearing her throat.

"So you want go get cleaned up?" she said in a cheerful yet cautious voice.

"Sure, thanks" Bella said this time getting up without help still in awe at what she just felt.

They walked to the bathroom in silence but as they got there Alice said she'd be right back as she left Bella alone on the bathroom trying to getting the probably permanent stain out of her t-shirt. She looked in the mirror at her swollen eyes and baggy clothes. "Who are you kidding?" She said to herself, "she's way out of your league, you have no chance" she signed continuing the inner battling. Alice came in shortly after with a sweatshirt.

"Here you can wear this so you don't have to stay in a wet, stained shirt all day." Handed Bella the sweatshirt that was clearly Alice's. Their fingers touched slightly as Bella went to grab it and it instantly dropped to the ground as yet another shock happened and the girl's eyes met. The contact was slight but it felt like Bella was going to be sick with pleasure, and nervousness. Alice clearly felt it too because the small girl was just as frozen as her.

And just before Bella could speak she felt soft lips touch hers and as if the spark when they touched hands wasn't big enough, this shock sure almost knocked her off her feet. She kissed back as soon as she could process the sudden dizziness from the memorizing lips.


End file.
